kardfandomcom-20200214-history
K.A.R.D Wiki:User Rights Requests
This is the page where formal requests for user rights are recorded and archived. Currently . If you so choose, you may make a request to be considered for any current open positions or any future positions that may arise. Please do not make a request unless you truly believe that you meet the following requirements. Advantages of becoming a Wiki Staff Member Becoming a member of GSW (Grancrest-Senki Wiki) Staff Member, comes with advantages and extra features, that includes: *GSW Staff Members are awarded with badges that showcases that they are a member of the Grancrest-Senki wiki Staff. *They are given a feature of color coding their username. *They also become a member of the Grancrest-Senki discord moderation unit. *The are also given extra features, compared to other wiki members. *Are allowed to access protected pages and wiki templates. *They have their user-right tags appearing in their user-masthead. *Their status tag will also appear in their message wall when messaging other users. *Their comment block section would also be colour coded. Tasks of a Grancrest-Senki Wiki Staff Member Administrators Administrators (also known as "admins" or "sysops") are trusted users who are generally chosen by the bureaucrats and also have access to the following rights: *All privileges from the Discussions Moderator and Content Moderator groups. *Block users who are vandalizing the wiki from editing and other actions. *Grant and revoke both the Chat Moderator and Discussion Moderator rights. *Have access to CSS coding for the wiki. Content Moderators Content Moderators are users who have additional tools available to moderate specific parts of the community. These tools are: *Deleting and moving protected pages *Deleting and moving files *Undeleting pages and files *Rollback *Re-upload files *Protecting and unprotecting pages *Patrol pages if the community has the RecentChanges patrol feature enabled. The same rules of an administrator is the same as that of the moderators. A moderator do not have full administrator rights. RollBacks Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" permission are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of recent changes. *It is important to note that sysops already have rollback rights by default. Users with rollback rights are just users who are not necessarily a sysop but are trusted enough to remove vandalism. *Deleting and removing vandalism *Restoring vandalised pages *Revert bad faith edits Discussion Moderators Discussions Moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having discussions. These tools are: *Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user *Closing and reopening threads *Manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and unhighlight threads. *Moderating chat *Deleting blog comments *Editing and deleting article comments *Moderating the Discussions feature, if enabled. Chat Moderators Chat Moderators are users who have the chat moderator status in chat to moderate a community's chat room. The tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users chat. These tools are:. *Ban users from chats *Kick a user out of the chat to prevent them from returning until a chat moderator,discussion moderator, or admin unbans them from the user's contributions page or until the ban expires. *Moderate chats *Deleting inappropriate messages Due to many users not using the wiki chat room, this status allows you to moderator the grancrest-senki discord channel, due to it being the main source of communication. You will be granted the rights and permission of a moderator and the same tools are available. Image Controls Image controls are users who control and moderate images associated in the wiki. Fandom hasn’t officially recognised this as a user right, it is an extra position that we considered. In this wiki users are considered to be part of the Grancrest-Senki wiki staff and are given content moderator abilities, and would have a “Image Control”, tag. *Renaming and deleting images. *Uploading images to image galleries. This also includes:(gifs and videos.) *Moderating image uploads Requirements Administrator & Councilor There are no concrete requirements for a user to become an Administrator. However, admins will usually consider those that: * Have been contributing to the for a considerable period of time and are regularly on the wiki * Have a very strong history of contributions on the content namespace, though quality is more important than quantity * Assist current users with questions, whether on user talk pages, in the forums or on article talk pages * Be trusted by the current administrators * Have no history of serious blocks due to vandalism or harassment * Vigilant in stopping vandalism and keeping speculation off the article pages * Enforce all of our official policies Chat Moderator In order to be considered for a chat moderator position, you: *Must be a trusted user of the wiki *Must be a very active user of chat *Must have good judgement *Must never show favoritism *Must have no history of serious blocks due to vandalism or harassment *Must have no history of serious bans on chat *Must enforce our chat policies Procedure * If you think you met the requirements, add your name as a subheading under the section "Project:Current Requests" and fill out the following template: * After an active admin has reviewed the qualifications of the prospective candidate, they will post a response as to their decision by notifying your message wall. Which will be , , or along with a reason. * If confirmed, the person will be elevated in status, if not confirmed, don't be discouraged keep up the good work of maintaining the wiki and try again at a later time. * If you are applying for the Chat Moderator Position, please include your timezone. We need to ensure that there will be a chat moderator at different time period.